


Almost a Tragic Backstory

by quix_otic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Amusement Parks, Backstory, Burns, Chocolate, Comfort Food, Fan Characters, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fast Food, Food Trucks, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Makeup, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quix_otic/pseuds/quix_otic
Summary: The tale of Narikou's work, struggles and discoveries of not only her talent, but Danganronpa as well.





	1. Of Foodtrucks and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is an a more in depth description of how my original character, Narikou Feipen discovered her talent as the ultimate face painter as well as her discovery of Danganronpa. This work does have implied child abuse so please don't read this if it could be triggering in anyway to you. While I don't plan to write about her actual audition for Danganronpa or her participation in a killing game, if this work is well received, I might think about it.

"Narikou!" The familiar sound of her mothers voice startled Narikou awake, dread settling into her upon remembering what the day was going to bring. The yearly fair was starting today and she was going to be forced to work in it, despite being a child. Of course, she wasn't paid for the work she did. Her parents were way too stingy for that. In fact, it was more likely for her to be punished if she didn't earn enough money for them while she was working. 

"Get down here, young woman!" The anger in her mothers voice sent Narikou scrambling out of bed, searching her closet for clothes to wear for the day. She settled on a turtleneck and some leggings before tieing up small strands of her hair and securing them with bows. She hurriedly applied minimal makeup and then stumbled down the stairs, occasionally skipping a step and almost falling. Deep breaths, Narikou. You're going to be okay.

She entered the kitchen, flinching as an apron was thrown against her chest haphazardly. She just managed to grab it before it could slid down her front and hit the floor. Had she dropped it, she would've been in big trouble. 

"You're working in a food truck today," her father spoke, eyeing her as if she'd done something wrong. "Don't burn anything."

Narikou winced, hiding her frown by slipping the apron over her head slowly. She hated working in the food trucks. She always had issues with the fryers and burnt herself constantly. If she were to complain though, she'd recieve something worse than a burn from hot oil. "Yes, father." She nodded, giving him her best smile, although it clearly wasn't genuine. 

"Now get your boots on and head out to the truck, we're leaving," her mother chimed in, retrieving a piece of toast from the toaster that had just popped.

Narikou did as told, running to the porch and slipping off her slippers. She instead pulled on her boots, noticing how they were a little tighter than she'd remembered them being. Had she grown, or were these boots just not properly broken in? When was the last time she bought a new pair of shoes? She quickly stood when she heard the footsteps of her mother and father behind her. If she didn't get to the truck before they did, they might leave her behind. It wouldn't be the first time. She quickly ran outside, sliding into the backseat. 

She was quiet on the way to the fair, knowing that if she were to interrupt her parents, they'd just scold her and make her work even longer than usual. Upon arriving, she was ushered off to the food truck she'd been assigned to. Unfortunately, there was nobody else working with her. Sometimes, she'd get a co-worker, and that'd make her day just a tad easier. Soon enough, people began lining up to order and receive their food and the boring cycle began. 

While lowering some fries into one of the fryers, the oil bubbled and spit at her, burning the back of Narikou's hand. She hissed quietly in pain, ignoring the concerned gaze of someone waiting at the cash to take their order. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the register, giving the stranger a polite smile. 

"Hi there, what can I get for you?" she spoke steadily, determined to ignore the burning on the back of her hand. 

"I-I'll just get a soda, root beer, please?" The stranger held out some money, dropping it into Narikou's hand gently and giving her an apologetic smile. Distantly, she wondered why.

"Uhm, excuse me, sir... this is too much for a soda, please take your change," Narikou stammered, trying to hand back the few coins that weren't needed. 

"Keep it," the man replied. "it's for your troubles." With that, he walked away, not even waiting for the soda he'd ordered. Dumbfounded, Narikou stared down at the money in her hand before not-so-gracefully shoving it down the front of her shirt and into her bra. It wouldn't be too bad if she just took a bit of the earnings for herself, would it? 

The rest of her shift went slowly and was extremely uneventful, and she kept getting distracted and burning the fries. When her shift finally came to an end, Narikou cleaned up and handed the keys to the next worker that was assigned to the truck. Rather than returning to her fathers truck like usual, Narikou fished the money out of her bra and sprinted to the nearby corner store. There wasn't much that was cheap enough for her to buy with her few coins, but a small bag of dark chocolate would be enough to please her. She stored it in her pocket, too afraid that her bra would melt the morsels. Once she'd spent the small amount of money she'd stolen, she returned to her fathers truck and waited for her parents to return and bring her home.


	2. Of Falls and Flyers

The next day, Narikou was assigned to be a face painter and not work at a food truck. It was obvious that she was a lot happier about her work today and she let it show on her face, grinning excitedly and playing with the strings on the smock she'd been given. Her parents weren't too thrilled about her upbeat attitude, but Narikou did her best not to let them dampen her mood. 

The day went better than the previous one, with Narikou laughing and playing with the children who came to get all sorts of designs painted on their faces. Despite having never done this before, she found she worked extremely well and had a fun time with the face paint too. Perhaps if she was extremely polite about it, she could convince her parents to let her do this every year when the fair was around. It would definitely keep her from complaining and misbehaving. She knew her parents disliked it when she got in their way. 

For the first time, Narikou actually felt sad that her shift was coming to an end. She reached into her pocket, frowning once she realized that she no longer had any chocolate left. She must have eaten it all during her shift and not even realized it. Carefully, she pocketed some money from her earnings. Just enough to buy another little bag of chocolate, and then she ran for the corner store. Halfway through, she crashed into a man handing out flyers and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground with a quiet yelp. 

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" she stuttered, keeping her head down. "I should have been watching where I was going, I hope you can accept my apology!"

Rather than an answer, she simply had a flyer shoved into her hands before the man walked away. Carefully, she climbed to her feet and moved to the side of the sidewalk so that she didn't block other pedestrians from walking by. She glanced down at the flyer in her hands, eyes widening slightly at what she saw.

'Is your life too terrible to bear? Are the people around you unappreciative of your talent? Is there something you'd like to show off to the world? If your answer is yes, please come audition for Danganronpa! People of all ages, nationalities and races welcome! We hope to see you there! Upupupu!' 

Narikou blinked blankly, scanning the flyer several times before noticing the date, place and times of the auditions, which so happened to be tomorrow, when she'd most likely be working. Rather than let herself get disappointed, she decided that she'd skip work tomorrow. This could be her big break, this could be her ticket away from her parents and away from the fair! Somewhere she could enjoy face painting without having to worry about the consequences of messing up! Rather than continue to the store to retrieve her chocolate, she folded up the flyer and shoved it into her pocket before returning to her fathers truck. Finally, she had a way out... and she was going to take it!


End file.
